Happy Birthday To Me
by NessaYume
Summary: What does Matt do for himself on his birthday? This year just might start a new tradition when Mello finds out about his not so secret fetish.


A/N: Yes, that's right. I wrote myself a bday fic? Why? Because I fucking can! Hahaha.

**Happy Birthday to Me**

**January 31**

I know.. I waited until the last minute to do this. I suck. But I couldn't help it. I got the new Elder Scrolls game, and do you know how many side missions you can do? I simply lost track of time! So, here I am, the day before my birthday, and I'm at a fucking mall. Hey, at least it's not Christmas Eve!

Why am I at a mall the day before my birthday? Every year, I get myself a little something. It varies. I used to get a game. But I don't do that anymore, because Mello gets mad. He spoils me for my birthday. He'd never show it in front of others, but he's a big softy. And yeah, I'll deny I ever said that aloud!

So, here I am. Passing a group of giggling teenage girls, when a store catches my eye. It has heavy metal playing, and I feel compelled to go inside. I don't really know why. But it looks like things that Mello would wear, so it couldn't hurt to browse, right?

Yep, definitely things Mello would wear more. There's leather and bondage pants every where. I never understood this. Give me a trusty pair of jeans any day. I do score a few epic shirts though. A few of my favorite bands, some gaming, and even a few striped ones. That's when I saw them.

On the wall they have a display of shoes. Ok, shoes might not be the right way to explain. Because, frankly, there's only a few basic pairs of chucks and boots that I would personally wear. But all the different leather boots with straps, chains, and spikes does catch my eye. There's this one pair that were knee highs. There was a slight heel, but that never stopped the man I love. A strap wrapped around them and buckled at the bottom for show, as a zipper was on the side. Instantly, my mind was imagining Mello in them.

I shifted uncomfortably. Yeah, I have a thing for Mello in boots. Not that he's really noticed. I can't help but be slightly ashamed. It's considered weird, right? And that's the last thing I need.. Another "weird" quality. I ask the sales lady if they have Mello's size before I can change my mind, and surprisingly, they do. She gives me a weird look. I know what she's thinking. Either my girlfriend has big feet, or I have another identity. I'm used to it. She'll ever know that it's actually that I have a Sex God for a boyfriend who makes leather and boots look like an art of fashion.

Ok, I wasn't going to admit it, but I did notice a pair of leather shorts on my way to checkout. Mello always wanted a pair, so I grabbed them. No regrets. By then, I think it was obvious that I was buying for two people. Rock and gaming t-shirts vs leather shorts and boots? Come on.. And of course, that was when Mello decided to call. So what if his ringtone is "Faggot" by Mindless Self Indulgence? The sales lady may or may not have figured out that the second person was a guy.

"Hey, Mels. What's up?" I answer with a slight smile. What can I say? Just thinking about the man makes my stomach flop, and my lips tug.

"Where the fuck are you?" Came the irritated reply.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking." I have to laugh when he growls in irritation. "I'm at the mall." I finally answer.

"Oh God. Are you buying games?" He let out an exasperated sigh. I roll my eyes, before they land on the leather the sales lady is folding.

"I am definitely _not_ buying _games_." I say cryptically.

"Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, I'm at checkout. Geez Mels. You're so inconsiderate, holding up the line like this! Having me on the phone in checkout." I exaggerated as I handed the woman a few bills. There was no one in line behind me.

"Whatever, geek. Get some chocolate on your way home." He asked in his own polite way. I can't help but smile.

"Ah, no chocolate. Should have guessed. I knew you sounded extra irritable today. Should've known you were out of your addiction."

"Fuck you."

"Definitely later." The sales lady blushed. I knew he said that loud enough o be heard even over the music through a phone receiver.

"Don't forget my chocolate." He says definitively.

"Yes, dear." And he hangs up on me. The sales lady hands me my change, and I take off. I can't wait to be out of the mall.

(-line-)

**February 1**

"Oh, God." I can't help but say. But hey, waking up to my half hard cock being pulled into a tight heat.. That's a pretty epic way to wake up. Especially since it's Mello's talented mouth. His tongue swirls around the head, and dips into the slit. His teeth scrap against me as he nibbles lightly, a hand fondling my sac. I can't help it, I was caught by surprise! So, when Mello takes me into his mouth again, and lets my length slide down his throat with a swallow. I release with a loud cry.

I vaguely feel Mello kiss his way up my body, then snuggling into my side, "Happy Birthday."

"That's the best alarm clock ever." I can't help but smile at him, my body sated, still relaxed from sleep. Mello chuckles, placing a kiss under my ear.

"What do you want to do today?" He asks. I don't know why. I always want the same thing.

"You?" I smile wickedly. He smirks back, eyes sparkling.

"Well, that's a given. But I was thinking we could actually do something that involved clothes and leaving the apartment." He rest his chin on my chest, and I ran a hand through his hair, enjoying when he leans into my touch.

"You know I don't care as long as I'm with you, Mels." One thing you should know about Mello, is that he values life. More specifically, my life. After the Kira case, he's extra careful with me. He says I cheated death. I did. But that's not the point. So he makes it a point to savor aver day, and celebrate every year that I'm alive. "Want to grab some breakfast at the diner and go from there?"

"I was thinking we could have some shower sex, _then_ have breakfast at the diner and go from there." Mello smirked up at me. My tongue is glued to the roof of my mouth for a moment.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." I over exaggerate my excitement, and kiss him loudly. He rolls his eyes, and shoved me to the bed, climbing out. My mouth waters at the sight of his full erection, and hypnotizing sway of his hips. I don't think I have to tell you about how I followed him like a panting puppy dog.

(-line-)

After the amazing shower sex with Mello, and a nice breakfast at the diner we live next to, Mello and I just kind of wandered around town. We walked the streets, stopping at random stores that caught our interest, and just joking around. We bought a few things. Mostly when Mello dragged me into some type of adult store. He found these body paints that glow in a black light and were flavored.

We then had lunch at a pizzeria we passed, deciding to remember the place, as it was pretty good. He then dragged me into an electronics store, which was weird, cause I usually drag him there. He demanded I get enough lights to make out room glow in black lights, wall to wall. Who am I to deny him?

We grabbed a cab then. I wasn't walking with all the lights. At home we put the bags down on the table and I lay out on the couch, stretching. I then found myself being stripped and properly taken on said couch.

Mello allowed me to kick his ass in some Mortal Kombat 9 for a while. He managed to get a few rounds. What can I say? We were still naked on the couch, with light blankets. When he would shift just right... Well, he decided that he'd have to start playing me naked so he could win some. Something about my weakness. I don't really know, I wasn't exactly listening well.

But as I tried to capture him in a kiss, he slipped away, saying something about getting dinner. Neither of us wanted to cook, so as he ordered Chinese, I was banished to set up the lights. Yeah, clothes were used at this point.

The food came, and my grumbling stomach led me to the dinning room table. There were different containers covering it, along with two sets of chop sticks. Yeah, we are Chinese food eating pros like that. There was a stack of presents on the table when I got there, sitting next to a simple strawberry cake with chocolate frosting, and strawberries on top; my favorite.

Mello wasn't the type of guy to hide the cake, and walk in with the candle blazing, singing happy birthday. No, he was the type of guy who, when we finished eating dinner, lit the single candle with a lighter I never understood why he carried it, looked at me and said, "Make a wish."

We never even bother cutting the cake. Two forks, and chairs close together, and it's a sensual act of foreplay for us. Once that I look forward to twice a year. More if Mello decides he wants a cake.

Presents are pushed towards me, and I open them in a childish glee. New games, clothes, and of course more lube. Can never have too much of that.

I surprise Mello when I disappear for a moment, and return with a big wrapped present and push it towards him. He raises a brow, "It's _your_ birthday, dumbass." He smirks.

"I know." Oh, he knows I'm up to something. "Trust me, it's for me as well." A gleam is in his eyes, and he tears into the paper, opening the box. He holds up the shorts with delight over how he really wanted a pair, and then he examines the boots as well.

"So, this is for you too?" He questions, looking at me. "I understand the shorts. But the boots, Matty? Is there something you aren't telling me?" My cheeks are burning, and he smirks more, excusing himself, taking the box with him. I'm not exactly sure how long I waited there. It felt like it took him forever, since I was afraid of his reaction, but I was so embarrassed I hardly noticed he left, and was slightly shocked when he returned so fast.

That shock however, melted into a different kind. He emerged in one of his leather vests that laced up the sides, and showed his stomach. His leather shorts were tight over his skin, only covering the places I wanted to get to most. Then his legs. His fucking legs.

My mouth watered as I saw those boots winding up his legs. I tried to speak, but words wouldn't come. I heard him chuckle, but my eyes were glued. Then a heal was suddenly hooked on the top of the chair behind me, which fell around my shoulder blades.

"I always suspected you had a thing for boots, you know." Mello's deep voice was husky, but my eyes snapped to him in fear. He removed my goggles, and I felt even more exposed. "I think it's kinda hot. After all, I have a boot fetish in owning so many pairs. Might was well have you enjoy them."

My breath catches as he pulls me close into a searing kiss. Who knew he was so flexible? I can't help it. His words and actions caused something inside me to snap. He knew about my fetish and didn't care. In fact, he more than approved.

I pulled away slightly, watching his reaction as I ran a hand up and around the leg by my head. I then leaned my head over, and started to kiss my way up them as well. Mello let out a low moan as he watched, and I was emboldened by it. My tongue slipped out on the journey north, and my lips teased the skin at the top of the boot. I heard his breath hitch as my fingers teased at the hem of his shorts.

"These were more for you. For now, they just have to go." I said, tugging at the tight laces. He smirked, dropping his foot to the grounds. The disappointment I felt was soon replaced as I watched his shorts being pushed down, over the boots, and kicked away. His leg was lifted up again like before, giving me the best view of my life.

"Better?" He smirked. I nodded dumbly.

"Much." I slid his leg over my shoulder, wrapping my arms under him. He gasped as he was lifted, and placed on the edge of the table. I took some time to admire the boots again, appreciating them with my lips and tongue some more.

My eyes landed on his erect cock, and it was only a second later that my lips wrapped around the head, sucking lightly. Mello moaned as he slid into my mouth slowly, his fingers tugging at my hair. I managed to get the lube from the table, and coat my fingers sloppily.

I slid a finger into him, moaning at the heat that surrounded my finger. The vibrations on his erection caused Mello to shudder in pleasure, and I smirked around him. Another finger joined the first, stretching him slowly. As I scissored my fingers, I slipped a third between them. Mello bucked against my hand, and I couldn't take it any more.

I opened my pants and slicked up my own rock hard cock before releasing him from my mouth and withdrawing my fingers. Mello whimpered at the loss, but as his leg stretched over my shoulder as I stood, kissing up his body, he moaned in anticipation.

His other leg came up over my other shoulder, pulling me to him. My erection gravitated to his entrance, and I slipped in easily. Mello moaned, and held me close. My hips rocked against his, not thrusting, but rolling inside him. He was already panting underneath me.

"If you plan to fuck me, you better do it now. I don't think I'll last long." He admitted, clenching around me.

"No worries. I won't either. I was ready to cum just seeing you walk out here." I admitted myself. Mello leaned his head back, exposing his neck. My lips automatically moved up the column of flesh, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Mello tore his lips from mine as I pulled out and thrust back in sharply, a loud moan filling the room. My body was singing. Normally, I would take my time and savor a time that Mello so willingly submitted to me, but with him discovering and enjoying my fetish, I had a feeling it'd happen more often.

I slammed into him repeatedly, digging into him with a roll of my hips after every thrust. Mello's hands were all over the place, as his head moved from side to side, thrashing in pleasure. I had never seen him so wild on bottom. He had a naturally dominating personality. The sight was so erotic, I knew I would be a walking hard on with the memory.

His walls tightened around me as I kissed the inside of his knee, teeth pulling on a strap. His seed splashing between us. It should be no surprise that it easily sent me over the edge as well, my hips rolling into his, milking my spent cock.

His legs fell off my shoulders and wrapped around my waist, hugging me to him.

"Take me to bed. I can't walk." He murmured. I chuckled, and lifted him, my flaccid cock slipping from his body. He groaned and squirmed, no doubt uncomfortable as the semen rushed from his body.

I laid him down in bed, and got a warm towel. I cleaned him off, then myself, tossing it to the floor and climbing into bed with him. The leather boots caressed my bare legs and I shivered.

"Happy Birthday, Matt." Mello kissed me tenderly, taking his place on my chest. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Indeed, Happy Birthday to me."


End file.
